Play By The Rules
by xLou26
Summary: Trying to get one over on Stu Bennett is one way to get in his bad books. Katie tries her best to swindle him, but things are sent flying when he soon realises what she's up to. Oneshot for DefinitelyProbablyMaybe


**Play By The Rules**

"Okay, you be the car and I'm the dog." Katie looked up at Stu, his thin lips pressed tightly together. "I swear to god Stuart Bennett, if you make any kind of comment to that I will kick you out in the rain."

Stu looked down at the monopoly board then outside, the rain hitting the windows echoed through the house. The trees were blowing with the strong wind. The storm had been going for about half an hour and Katie's persistence to get the board game out had sealed the deal. As she rattled on at him about how he didn't want to lose to a girl, he knew he had to play along. Stu held his hands up in defence. "I don't know what kind of man you take me for."

Katie pointed one slender finger at him, her gaze narrowing to try and intimidate him. "And definitely no cheating." With the dice in her hands, Katie shook them around in her hands and threw them onto the board.

"Ohhh, double sixes." Katie picked up her tiny metal dog and started moving it along the board until Stu stopped her.

"Whoa, you've done something to the dice."

"What?" Katie stared at her husband; did he really think she was that petty. Stu quickly picked the dice up and inspected them. "I know you're scared to lose to a girl, but seriously get a grip." Katie snatched the dice back and continued moving her respective piece. She rolled the dice again but ended up rolling a five. Stu watched every move she made, sure that she was rigging the game so he would lose. Stu narrowed his eyes as Katie gently placed the dice back in his hand with a smile. "Blow them for luck."

"I don't need luck." He gently shook the dice in his big hand and let them drop to the board.

"Snake eyes!" Katie shouted, earning a glare from Stu. "Should have blown, but instead you suck."

Stu reluctantly moved the two spaces, slamming the little car each time as Katie laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you're angry, and losing." Katie leant over the board and pinched his cheek. Stu grabbed her hand before she could pull it away. With her palm facing him he started pressing kisses down to her wrist, gently nibbling and grazing her soft skin.

"I'm not losing, we've only just started." Katie was relaxed with a knowing look upon her face. Stu set her hand down and let a smirk creep onto his face.

"Well you're certainly not winning." He rolled his eyes; he would win, he always did.

Stu sighed as he rolled the dice again. Three, that wouldn't get him far. He heard Katie laugh beside him, she abruptly stole the dice back and rolled again. "BOOM! Double sixes!"

"Boom? That's my thing."

"I thought losing was your thing?" Stu couldn't help but grin. This was one of the things that attracted him to Katie, her brashness and ability to banter. She wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind, or set him straight. 25 minutes later, Katie owned almost everything on the board and Stu was getting frustrated. Katie stared at Stu, his eyes had darkened and his face showed no emotion. "Stu, stop being a sore loser."

"I'm not playing anymore." Katie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"That's okay. You go up to the bedroom and sulk."

"You've been cheating." Stu frowned, catching sight of the wad of monopoly bills she was sat on. He stood up and leant over the table, he knew he should have been the banker.

"What? That's absurd!" Katie laughed and tried to shuffle backwards, even if it was only a few inches away from Stu's heated gaze.

"Katie, stand up."

"Stu, sit down." Katie mimicked him, smirking as he narrowed his eyes. A gasp left her mouth as he flipped the monopoly board off the table sending tiny hotels, cards and money across the floor. "Stu! What the hell are you doing?"

Stu didn't say anything, instead he wrapped his hand around the crook of her elbow and lifted her up from her seat. "Stealing." Stu started kissing her neck. "Lying." He nibbled her soft skin, dragging his tongue down to her collar bone. "Cheating. Explain yourself?"

"You're a bad influence." Katie's words made him abruptly stop his actions. He glanced down at her, brown eyes sparkling innocently but he knew what lay beneath them.

"You broke the rules, Katie." His lips lowered to her ear, his deep voice making her skin tingle with every word spoken."You know what happens when you break the rules?"

"No." She wanted to sound confident but her voice came out in a soft breath, almost a whimper. One big hand held both of her wrists behind her back, making her succumb to his every whim.

"You get punished." Her back arched as he tightened his grip around her wrists. His other hand moved to her shoulder, one light finger dragging across her collar bone. A smirk crept onto his lips as he felt her shudder beneath him. His lips were still pressed against her ear. "On your knees, sweetheart."

Once her wrists were free, Katie just stared at her husband. Everything he said and did had an effect on her. But though he thought he was in control, she knew she had the power to tease. Stu continued staring back at her, she knew if she didn't make a move soon he would make her get to her knees. She took a step back, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. A brave move; she wanted to play.

Stu reached for her but she took another step back. He lifted two fingers and beckoned her back to him. "Katie, get back here now."

"Make me." As soon as those two words slipped from her lips, a smile graced Stu's face and he laughed. He crossed his arms over his chest and the smile quickly faded. Katie swallowed hard, her heart raced against her chest. He took a step forward and she took one back. This time she hit the wall, leaving her trapped against the giant Englishman. She tried to move to the left but Stu's big hand landed on the wall, stopping her from going anywhere. He stared down at her, waiting to see her next move. A few seconds passed by until she gently pressed her hands against his chest. Stu watched caution flash in her eyes for a second until he forcefully grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head. He pushed his hard body against hers, her supple curves making him suck in a deep breath; a move to try and hold onto his control.

"Where should I punish you?" Stu glanced over his shoulder. The dining table catching his eye. Pieces from the monopoly board still strewn across it and onto the floor. Turning back to Katie he smirked, he pulled her wrists down and dragged her over to the table. He heard her whimper slightly at the force but he knew deep down this was what she craved for.

"Hands on the table." He pulled the chair tucked under the table out of the way and moved her so she faced the table. Again she didn't move; he brought his hand down sharply on her backside. The contact made her yelp and she gripped onto the edge of the table to stop herself stumbling forward. The maxi dress she was wearing was quickly pulled down, revealing a strapless turquoise bra and matching lace panties. He brought his hand down onto her backside again, the sound of his palm hitting bare flesh stirred something deep inside him. Something primal that he very rarely let free. He heard Katie whimper but dragged a finger under her panties, across her clit then over her wet folds; she was more than ready for him. In one swift movement he ripped her panties off and threw them to the floor; he unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor.

"You going to get on your knees now?"

"No." Stu ploughed one hand through her blonde hair, pulling her backwards. He moved to sit at one of the dining chairs and pulled her to her knees. Her hands gripped onto his thighs to steady her as her knees hit the ground. Katie stared up at her husband and his eyes locked with hers. She smiled lightly and that was all he needed to see, the trust between both of them was strong but he always needed a sign to make sure he could go ahead.

Releasing the belt buckle, Stu quickly unzipped his jeans. Katie moved his hands away and tugged his jeans down his legs. Palming his hard length through the thin cotton of his grey boxer briefs, Katie elicited a low growl from Stu. Without a blink he pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. Katie wanted to reach out and let her fingers trace over the definition of his muscles but his stark green eyes kept her put. His boxer briefs soon joined the other clothes on the floor, leaving them both totally naked. Stu let his gaze wander over Katie's perfect body; he could tell she wanted to shy away under his stare but she held her head high, breathing shallow.

Feeling brave, Katie reached out and wrapped her small hand around the thick shaft of Stu's cock. Without breaking eye contact, Katie wrapped her mouth around the bulbous head; her tongue rolled around him, making him moan and grip onto her hair. The long strands of blonde hair were tight in his grip, making her move up and down his thick shaft as he pleased. Stu could feel himself succumbing to the long strokes of her mouth and hand, her skilled tongue driving him insane. He needed to take action and quick before it was too late. One pull on her hair and she was off him, her pink lips plump and glossy from her actions. Through her parted lips breathing was shallow and eyes half lidded, she looked drugged. Standing up, Stu made Katie stand up too. He turned her around and made her stand facing the dining table once again.

Standing behind her, Stu nudged her legs apart a little wider and bent her over. She lay flat against the cool wooden top of the table, eagerly waiting for Stu's next move. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other leant against the table for leverage. His mouth hit her shoulder, teasingly hot kisses dragging across her skin as he mumbled incoherent words. She didn't know what he had said, but she thought it could have been him talking some control into himself. He plunged into her hard, relentless and powerful. Katie cried out into the room, surprise and pleasure sweeping over her needy body. Her hips scraped across the side of the table with each thrust, slow at first but gradually quickening. Stu watched a bead of sweat slide down the curve of Katie's back, her breathing quick as she begged him for more. A menacing grin formed on Stu's face, her cries of pleasure did something to him; he couldn't explain it. He wanted to give her everything and more. His hand reached between her thighs, rubbing her clit gently. One hand moved to her hip, trying to keep her writing body in place.

"Stu, please."

"What?" He smirked as he kissed her shoulder before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh.

"More, please, harder." Katie cried out as Stu put more pressure on her clit and thrust into her harder. He felt her tighten around him; she tried to move away from the table but Stu held her there. Katie squeezed her eyes shut, her hands trying to grip onto something but all she had was open space. Violently her body shook, a drawn out cry with and an array of expletives escaped her as Stu continued to thrust deep into her. Her legs trembled and if it wasn't for Stu, she would have crumbled to the floor.

Stu's fingers gripped into her hip, leaving marks on the smooth tanned skin. One last time he plunged into her before emptying himself inside her. A groan tore from his chest and his movements stilled. His hands landed flat on the table either side of her, not wanting to crush her under his weight. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, exhausted from their activities.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Katie managed to push herself up from the table to be gathered in Stu's arms whilst he spoke. His embrace was everything she needed right now. Loving, protective and safe.

"Of course not." Stu grinned, he wouldn't expect anything less. But next time she wanted to play a board game, perhaps he wouldn't complain so much.

**A/N – So, just a little oneshot for Katie (DefinitelyProbablyMaybe). She is quite possibly one of the best fanfic authors around, her work is meticulously detailed with laughs, smut and all things English and Irish (you know who). And she's also just an amazing person :) AND MY BEST FRAND, LAVYOUWHOMP. **


End file.
